


Mixtape

by smallenoughtofit



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Sort of Coffee Shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallenoughtofit/pseuds/smallenoughtofit
Summary: Ben Solo makes Rey a mixtape CD





	Mixtape

**Author's Note:**

> Apology one shot for slow updates on my other fic 'Asunder'.
> 
> Link to Asunder: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8947663/chapters/20480620

**February 8, 2010**  
Rey lay awake, her CD player resting on her stomach, her headphones plugged in. She’d meant to turn the playlist off, but found herself lying awake. One more song… One more song… It was a lot longer than any of the playlists she’d given or received at more than 3 hours. It must have taken Ben ages to put this together. 

Rey glanced at the clock and realised it was 1 in the morning and she had a 7 am shift in the morning, but she was still reluctant to turn off the music. She finally forced herself to turn off the music and to plug her phone in. She’d seen Ben at work tomorrow. She had to thank him for the playlist, which was far more than she’d expected. It had obviously been labor-intensive and carefully chosen, which was something she couldn’t figure out. She’d just asked for some music since she’d found his collection of indie CDs at his apartment last week; there’d been no need for him to craft a Starbucks-worthy labor of love-  
Rey’s eyes flew open and she sat up. 

Ben liked her. Ben liked her. She grabbed her phone again, scrolling through the list again, and found a staggering number of love songs. Some of them were obvious love songs, but others, her two favorites, for example, were much subtler. She bit her lip, realizing why Ben had put so much work into this: he cared. He actually cared what music she heard and wanted to make sure she heard his favorites and his feelings. Rey flopped onto her pillow, smiling to herself, unable to help it.  
Ben Solo liked her. 

 

**February 9, 2010**  
Rey sat next to Ben at the coffee shop. He didn’t look up, but she understood. When he hit writer zen mode, it was almost criminal to interrupt him. She crossed her legs, letting her hanging left foot touch his leg, a quiet gesture that confirmed she was there for him. He didn’t take his eyes from the screen and his fingers didn’t stop moving, but he lowered his chin a fraction of an inch; he knew she was there. He finished his last sentence, turning his dark eyes onto her, “Hey.” he said, voice quiet from lack of use. He probably hadn’t spoken since he woke up, 4 hours ago, if it was 9am. She didn’t have to meet with a client for another half hour, so she could sit here and sip her coffee and talk to Ben. 

Rey sat Ben’s usual coffee down next to him. She stuck her blue sharpie back in her bag as she saw him take a sip. She kept her eyes on her work as she saw him check the name on the side of the cup. “Kyle Ron, again.” He muttered, still confused at how the barista’s handwriting could be so deplorable that “Ben Solo” read like some squashed version of “Kylo Ron”. He paused again, seeing a little message scribbled in blue on the side of the cup: Dinner on Saturday?” 

“Did the barista just ask me out?” Ben asked, looking from the cup to the man who usually made his coffee, a dread-locked fellow with a wedding band, but Rey just smirked and sipped her drink, “No, I did.” She said, glancing over at Ben. 

Ben sat his cup down and turned to stare at her, “What?” 

I really liked the mix.” Rey said, resting her chin on her shoulder as she looked him in the face. 

Ben’s face broke into a wide smile and he leaned back a little, “Dinner sounds nice.” 

 

**February 26, 2016**

Rey brushed her hair behind her ear as Ben’s face appeared on her laptop, “Hey Ben,” she said, smiling at him, “how’s the tour? How’s New York?” 

“It’s alright, but it’s not home.” Ben smiled sadly at her as she shifted her weight around, unable to get comfortable in the cross-legged position on the bed. 

“I miss you,” Rey said, rubbing her wedding ring thoughtfully. 

“I miss you, too.” Ben said, scratching his cheek. He hadn’t shaved in a few days, but he actually looked pretty good. Although, the last time they’d talked he’d been severely jet-lagged, “but we’ve only got three more days and then I’m home. I’ve already talked to Phasma and, once I get back, I don’t have to send anything in for a year. That gives me six months to help with setting up for the baby and six months of leave afterwards.” 

Rey grinned, “It’s kind of scary to think about, huh? Us being parents?” 

Ben shrugged, “Has Brian the Barista noticed your sudden caffeine abstinence?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. Rey still did freelance work at Starbucks on the weekends, but now she did technology training for immigrants and people entering the IT world for the first time. 

“No,” Rey said, smirking, “but he only ever had eyes for you.” 

“What can I say,” Ben said, checking the time on his phone, “I’m irresistible.” 

Rey looked at her clock, “You should go to bed. You’ve got a reading tomorrow, don’t you?” 

“I do.” Ben said, his head in his hands, “I’m the worst husband ever, leaving my pregnant wife to do a book tour.” 

“Don’t be guilty.” Rey said, “It’s only been a month, I’m not that pregnant, and you’ve worked so hard for this. Go to bed, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” 

“I love you.” Ben said, waving at her. 

“I love you, too.” Rey said, hanging up the call. She stared at her dark laptop screen for a moment, missing her husband. She took a deep breath, then closed the laptop. She walked to Ben’s dresser and pulled on one of his shirts, pausing to breathe in his familiar smell. She crawled into bed and plugged her phone in, scrolling through her music app until she found the playlist she wanted. It was one she’d had for six years and knew by heart, simply titled: “Ben Solo”. 


End file.
